No Rest For The Wicked
by Glass Sugar
Summary: On the night of his birth a hole was torn through the Fade and Aedan Cousland became the host to a powerful spirit. 25 years later an attack forces him to abandon the Circle but he finds an ally with the enigmatic Chantry priest Alistair. M!PC/Alistair
1. The Times They Are A Changing

**Summary-**On the night of his birth Aedan Cousland was bound to a terrible fate. The Fade had been torn away for a moment but something slipped through, a spirit named Invernus that latched itself onto the newborn and binding them together. Unable to kill his child but unwilling to keep him because of the creature possessing him Bryce takes the baby to the Circle of Magi in the hopes that they will be able to exorcise the demon.

But any spell they attempt will only result in the infant's death and it is decided that Aedan will be kept within the Tower. Twenty five years later Aedan, now an accomplished mage, lives a sheltered life that is violently shattered when his friend Jowan tries to kill him using Blood Magic and the entity sharing his body finally reveals its plans. Aedan runs from the Circle to find his own answers but instead he encounters a young Chantry priest named Alistair who offers to help him. Is there more to Alistair's offer and what exactly does Invernus want?

**Notes-**Before we begin this story will be slash so if that irks you then please leave without posting nasty comments. And because this is an AU I'll be putting my two characters into the tale, the human noble and elf Dalish rogue. Later in the story you'll understand why. Aside from that enjoy and please review.

**Pairings-**Cousland/Alistair, Invernus/Teagan, Mahariel/Zevran

* * *

**No Rest For The Wicked**

**Chapter One**

**The Times They Are A Changing**

_**Highever**_

_**Cousland Castle**_

There was weariness in Bryce Cousland's posture, weariness and a sense of defeat. He faced the fire, the warm light dancing across his haggard face as he thought over Duncan's request. For months Bryce had known of the Darkspawn threat from the south and the Grey Wardens were already mustering an army to combat the threat. Duncan, the leader of the Grey Wardens within Ferelden, had come to Highever to ask Bryce his assistance.

The Wardens needed all the help they could get from the most powerful warriors in the land and Duncan wanted to go to the Tower and recruit Aedan into the army. But he had come to the castle to ask Bryce his permission. Fergus was also heading to Ostagar to fight for the king leaving Bryce to defend his lands while his children fought in a war that may or may not be a Blight. Even now his heart still constricted when he thought about his little pup.

Aedan, his little boy, had been the victim of a cruel twist of fate when the Fade had been ripped open but even now the mages couldn't find an explanation for it. Eleanor had been depressed for months after Aedan was taken to the Tower and she couldn't even look at her husband or eldest child without crying. Bryce loved his little pup even now but the boy would never have been accepted by his people once the truth came out.

Irving had taken good care of Aedan if the letters Bryce had received where truthful but Irving was a good man and he was pleased about Aedan's progress with his magical skills. Duncan was standing nearby talking to a pale faced Eleanor. When she had been told of the Warden's need to have Aedan and Fergus join their ranks she had withdrawn and stopped talking to her husband.

Bryce couldn't blame her for not wishing to converse with him any longer; he had made a lot of choices that had torn the family apart. Sighing heavily he turned away from the fireplace to face the Grey Warden. Bryce didn't want to send his children to war against the Darkspawn but he was out of options and they both knew it.

From the last letter he got from the Tower Bryce was aware of Aedan's upcoming rite of passage, a ritual called the Harrowing. Bryce wasn't privy to what the Harrowing was but he prayed to the Maker that his youngest would make it through the trial. And if he did Duncan wanted to take him to Ostagar. The Grey Warden had been friends with the Couslands for years and he knew what happened to Aedan on the night of his birth. It was because of this Duncan wanted him to help with Ostagar.

"The Circle has yet to exorcise the demon. Taking him out of the Tower will be unwise and the Templars will not allow this to happen." Bryce walked towards the Warden. "You have to understand my misgivings about this Duncan."

"I understand Bryce." Duncan replied sagely. "But the situation in the Kocari Wilds has gotten worse as of late. If the Darkspawn continue to advance at the rate they are the army will reach Ostagar in a week."

"But why take Aedan?" Eleanor spoke up. "He has never been out of the Tower."

"Irving has told me of Aedan's ability to communicate peacefully with the entity sharing his body. We do not use Fade demons even during a Blight but your son has proven to be a valuable asset." Duncan explained.

"Is that all he is to you?" Eleanor hissed angrily. "A tool to be used in this war?"

"Eleanor..." Bryce stepped forward but she would not hear him out.

"We gave him away Bryce. We did it so he would be safe. You cannot expect me to agree to this." The lady spat out as angry tears fell from her eyes. "For twenty five years we have kept him safe and now you want him to enter a war? When he has never seen the outside of the Tower?"

"Duncan, this is not an easy decision to make." Bryce cut in quickly. "As long as he carries that spirit Aedan will never have a normal life. Not that he has much of one now as a mage."

"We gave him up once." Eleanor swallowed thickly. "DO not ask us to send him into a battle. You're already taking Fergus."

"I understand." The Warden nodded. "And what of your army? Will it be ready to march?"

"Fergus will take them to Ostagar at first light. Will you be departing before that?" Bryce asked the Warden.

"Yes, I am needed elsewhere but I will be at Ostagar by the end of the week." Duncan replied. He bowed before the lady then smiled sadly at her. "I am sorry Lady Cousland. But take comfort that your youngest son is safe."

"Thank you..." she muttered.

"May the Maker watch over you Duncan." Bryce murmured to his old friend.

"May He watch over us all." The Grey Warden bowed again then left the main hall of the castle. He had a lot of things to do before heading back to Ostagar.

"Did we do the right thing Bryce?" Eleanor whispered when the Warden had left. "Is it right to just keep Aedan locked away like this?"

"The world outside the Tower is alien to him." Bryce reassured his distraught wife. "And as long as Invernus resides within him Aedan cannot come back here."

"He was only a baby!" Eleanor gasped out. "How could the Maker condemn a baby to this fate?"

"The Maker weaves a tangled web my love." Bryce embraced her. "I can only hope He has a plan for our child. Aedan will come home one day, I know that."

"I wonder what he's like, how he will react to us." Eleanor wiped her eyes. "Will he forgive us for leaving him there?"

"There was no other choice. We can only hope that Aedan understands that." Bryce murmured and in his heart he prayed that his little pup had indeed forgiven them.

* * *

_**The Tower of the Circle**_

To Aedan Cousland his life at the Tower was one of repetitive spell casting and boring lectures but it was still his life and he could do little to change it. He had grown up within these walls, he knew everyone here and despite his little 'problem' he was well liked and respected. He had yet to go through with his Harrowing but he had a feeling that it wouldn't happen anytime soon as long as Irving had his way. Aedan wasn't like the other mages for a number of reasons. His ability to hold an infinite amount of mana was the subject of much study and speculation.

He had proven this skill when he was told to practice a battle with some of the elder mages and no matter how many he faced his mana never depleted. He had won by exhausting his opponents. The other reason, the one that made him somewhat of an outcast for many years, was the entity he shared his body with.

All his life Aedan had been aware of this creature and in a lot of ways he thought of the entity as his own family. Its name was Invernus and from what Aedan learned or had been told the spirit had invaded his body on the night of his birth.

Aedan was the youngest child born to Bryce and Eleanor Cousland of Highever, one of the most respected and loved families in Ferelden. Aedan didn't know a lot about his blood family but he had been told by Irving that he had been brought to the Tower in a last effort to get rid of the spirit that had slipped through from the Fade. The only spells they could try would have resulted in Aedan's death and that was the one wish Bryce Cousland asked of the Circle, that his child never be harmed.

For that Aedan was grateful but despite that plea his family never once came to see him. He had grown up within the Tower and had never once laid eyes on his mother, father and elder brother. Because of this his heart held resentment for his so called family and over the years he bonded with Invernus. The spirit was able to communicate with its host when Aedan was old enough and sometimes when Aedan was stressed or upset Invernus would take control of his body.

The Templars detested his very existence and made his life a living hell whenever they got the opportunity. The worst of the lot was that arrogant son of a whore Cullen, a man who held nothing but contempt and hatred for magic users. He saw Aedan as an abomination that needed to be exterminated. Irving, with his powers as First Enchanter, had ordered the boy be kept within the Tower and to be trained as a mage should he exhibit any potential. Over time Aedan worked to prove that he could fit in and he found a friend with Jowan, a man his own age and more than a little ambitious.

Aside from Jowan the youngest Cousland didn't have any friends within the Tower despite the fact that he was well respected. Invernus was his only real friend, the one who was always there, a presence Aedan couldn't imagine being without.

But today the Maker had decided to smile upon him. Irving had finally talked the other members of the Circle into letting Aedan take the Harrowing. He couldn't advance his skills as a mage at his level and if he passed the Harrowing he would be able to practice better magic. Right how he was being escorted up to the Harrowing Chamber by Cullen and Irving on either side of him. Irving had offered words of encouragement while Cullen merely scoffed at the amber haired mage.

Aedan had long ago mastered the art of ignoring the moron and he followed after Irving when they reached the top floor of the Tower. He had never been in this chamber during his time here and his heart was beating in anticipation. He wasn't afraid to enter the Fade after the various episodes he endured growing up. Invernus would call him into that dark realm and Aedan would sometimes spend hours navigating the strange islands within the Fade.

Irving had used this as an excuse to allow Aedan to take this final test. At twenty five years of age the man should be allowed to take the Harrowing. When they entered the chamber the head of the Templar, a stout man named Gregior, was waiting for them by the altar. Gregior didn't like mages but he allowed them to practice their rites and spells and he did listen to Irving when called for. Cullen was his second in command and Gregior often had to rein the younger man in when he got too out of line with his hatred of magic users.

The Harrowing Chamber was a circular room with only a single item in the centre. It was a thin altar with a golden basin atop a stone pillar. Irving approached the basin alongside Gregior while Aedan stood back and waited to be called upon. His wine coloured eyes were alight with glee and he nervously ran a hand through amber locks. Not even Cullen's dark glares could foul his mood today.

"Aedan, it is time for you to enter the Fade." Irving spoke from the centre of the room. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready First Enchanter." Aedan said formally.

"Remember if anything else comes back from the Fade we will not hesitate to end your life." Gregior said and Cullen looked almost happy at that. "Irving is familiar with Invernus. If the entity takes possession of you Irving will put it back in place."

"I understand." Aedan nodded. Irving used a Body Bind spell to keep Invernus in place whenever the spirit took possession.

"Once you in within the Fade we cannot help you. You must win this battle with your own skills and talents." Irving motioned for Aedan to approach the basin. "Within this floor the veil between this world and the Fade is at is weakest, you could say it is a hole in the fabric of reality. This is how we can perform the Harrowing."

"I wish you luck mage." Gregior murmured. "For all our sakes win this battle."

Aedan was surprised at the sincerity in the man's tone but he nodded and looked into the basin, his wine eyes peering deep into the swirling liquid. He didn't know what to expect entering the Fade this way, no student was allowed to talk about their Harrowing. He began to feel dizzy and then he was falling into the basin, his eyes heavy and his head as light as air.

He could feel his body falling through the darkness he was greeted to and then he heard a familiar voice speak his name and Aedan smiled. He wasn't surprised to hear Invernus here and when he opened his eyes he was standing within the Fade. Aedan looked around; he had never been on this island before. He could see a statue of a winged demon standing at the edge of the island.

The very air within the Fade was a dense green colour but it was easy to breathe within this realm. Everything seemed to be caught in a haze and the sound of voices crying out carried across the wind as easily as leaves in a breeze. Aedan took a deep breath and looked around for any clue as to what he was supposed to do here.

The best place he could start with would be by exploring the island and he followed along a pathway that twisted through some pillars of stone until he came to a large clearing. In was here he felt that familiar presence and soon enough a gentle warm fire came out of nowhere, travelling along Aedan's legs and wrapping around his body. He smiled as the presence caressed his arms and then pulled back to stand before him.

"Ok, enough with the dramatics Invernus. Are you here to help or poke fun?" Aedan crossed his arms.

"You wound me Aedan and here I thought we'd have a little fun in here together." Aedan could practically see the pout.

"Can you sense anything here?" Aedan walked along the path just as Invernus took on his own form.

He looked like a man wreathed in flame, his hair alive with fire and eyes that resembled shining emeralds. Fire barely covered his most private area and his lithe body was shamelessly on display. He was grinning at Aedan as he glided alongside him, his feet not touching the ground. Streams of fire trailed behind him acting as robes. He was formidable yet beautiful to behold.

"There is a demonic presence nearby, something low key. I can handle this if you like." Invernus suggested.

"And have them claim that I cheated?" Aedan scoffed lightly.

"The other students are jealous of what you have." Invernus said as he glided alongside his host. "They want this power for their own but they would die before admitting it."

"This place..." Aedan murmured when he reached the central part of the island. "I feel cold here. The demon must be nearby." He could feel Invernus thrumming with anticipation beside him. "You want to have some fun don't you?"

"You read my mind." Invernus grinned as he glided behind his host and wrapped his warm arms around the man's waist. "Come on! It's boring in here you know."

"Maker above..." Aedan groaned. When Invernus got like this the human wouldn't have a good night's sleep unless the entity got his 'fun'. "Fine, the first demon we find it's yours."

"Promises..." Invernus licked Aedan's cheek. He ended up being swatted for his efforts. "Still won't let me have that kind of fun yet?"

"You wish." Aedan scoffed. Invernus had always been like this and over time Aedan had to live with the creature's flirtatious nature. "We share the same body or has your mind dissolved over the years?"

"So cold." Invernus glided away.

It was true though. Aedan was also known for his frigid nature around others. He wasn't good at making friends, not that he ever attempted to. Aside from Invernus and Irving the only other person he thought of as a friend was Jowan, a fellow apprentice who had yet to take the Harrowing. It wasn't that Aedan went out of his way to be cold to others; he just didn't know how to talk to people.

Aedan had often been on the receiving end of flirts from the males and females but he constantly rebuffed them. No one had caught his attention for more than half an hour at most and he felt no urge to connect with anybody on that level of intimacy. That didn't stop Invernus from trying constantly to be affectionate though.

As Aedan walked along the pathway to the other side of the island he suddenly felt like something had been driven into his chest and he gasped out in surprised pain. Invernus sensed this danger too and he immediately grabbed hold of Aedan and pulled him close.

"Something has attacked you." The creature snarled in rage. "I can sense it, away from the Fade. We have to return now!"

"W-What...is happening?" Aedan clutched his chest. "I-I didn't...have e-enough time...yet!"

"Bastards...they hurt you now...I'll make them pay for this treacherous." Invernus snarled in rage.

Aedan shivered when he heard that demonic taint to the voice that was usually so carefree. Whenever he was threatened or in danger Invernus would surge forth and lash out at anyone hurting Aedan. When Invernus became like this the person on the receiving end of his rage would be lucky to escape with all his limbs intact.

Aedan cried out when another spike of pain crushed through his chest which caused Invernus to act. The fire wreathed creature held Aedan close to his body while the mage closed his eyes and allowed Invernus to take possession of his body.

Aedan's last thought was that he hoped Invernus wouldn't skin this person alive. Aedan still had nightmares after the last incident.


	2. What Have You Done Now

**Chapter Two**

**What Have You Done Now**

_**The Tower of the Circle**_

Jowan couldn't believe how simple this mission had been. He had been able to slip into the Harrowing Chamber after using his Blood Magic to get through the guards posted at the doorway. They never suspected him of anything and he easily dispatched them with the power he had attained after months of training and study. The Circle were fools, too wrapped up in their Tower and petty arguments to notice when one of their own began studying Blood Magic. And then the icing on the cake had to be when Aedan befriended him.

Aedan, the grand prize of all mages, was finally within his grasp. Jowan had been waiting for this moment for a long time, since he learned just what it was that Aedan carried within his very soul. Jowan slit the throat of the mage who had been outside the Harrowing Chamber then he moved onward and up the stone steps. All he had to do was kill Aedan and the power within the arrogant man would transfer to Jowan. All that power should be mastered by someone worthy of it.

The dark haired mage crept into the Harrowing Chamber and stopped when he heard voices from up ahead. Glancing around the corner he saw Cullen, Gregior and Irving standing around Aedan who was fast asleep as he went through his own rite of passage. Jowan smiled at the picture he was presented with. He was so close to victory that he would practically taste it. Moving silently across the chamber Jowan took hold of the dagger he carried and stabbed the blade into his open palm.

He was so used to the pain he didn't even cry out when his flesh was breached and the blood coated his body. He grinned when Cullen screamed at Gregior but the Templars were too slow to even take hold of their swords. Gathering up his power Jowan blasted an energy field out towards the knights knocking them backward until they slammed into the wall violently.

Irving whirled around but he stood defensively in front of Aedan while Jowan got ready to attack the First Enchanter. The old man was too serene and gentle for his own good. He wanted to see the good within people, even those who were hopelessly lost to the darkness that resided within the hearts of living things. Jowan scoffed at the old man and smirked when Irving tried to reason with him about the use of Blood Magic.

The young mage didn't even try to listen to him and instead used his immense power to knock the man out cold. It was sad really that someone as docile as Irving was the First Enchanter. Jowan would make a lot of changes once he had control of Invernus and all the power the entity possessed. Finally his target was in sight and he approached the slumbering mage. Aedan was a sight to behold like this, utterly helpless and weakened. Jowan had long dreamed of this moment.

The deal he had made with his master was going to be well worth it. The power Invernus had under his control was what Blood Mages and even ordinary mages dreamed of having. The power to utterly bend magic to your will and not fall to its influence, this was what all magic users strived for. Jowan just stared at the amber haired man then he raised the dagger above the beating heart of his friend. Once Aedan was dead that would leave Invernus alone and truly weak if only for a moment.

But that moment was all Jowan needed. He had long ago memorized the spell his master had taught him and he began to chant this ancient verse. When he got halfway through the spell however something reached up and grabbed his wrist in an iron grip. Jowan tried to yank his arm free when he looked down and saw two blood red eyes glaring up at him with utter rage.

"Insolent little mortal." Aedan hissed as he tossed Jowan aside like he were a rag doll. "Did you not think I would sense this spell?"

"What?!" Jowan gasped out as he tried to get up after being slammed into the wall. "But the spell should've put you into a Bind State."

"Oh you silly man." Aedan was on his feet now but it was no longer Aedan. Those blood red eyes was proof enough. This creature, this raw essence of power and rage, was Invernus...and he was magnificent. "Blood Magic is as old as dirt. I've gotten past those little tricks long ago."

"Invernus..." Jowan gasped out and the red eyed man stopped in his tracks for a moment. "I know who you are."

"If that's true then you know what I do." Invernus snarled in anger. "I see you've planned this. Get to Aedan once he is in a truly weakened state and strike him down. Now tell me why you did this or the walls will have a lovely new decor."

"My master wants you returned to him." Jowan was back on his feet. "My reward was your power, that infinite mana Aedan is able to carry. He doesn't deserve that gift."

"Pahh!" Invernus scoffed. "What makes you think I'll yield to you?"

Jowan scowled but he wasn't going to give up that easily. His master had told him that because Invernus had been bound to a human host his power had been significantly weakened. Invernus was no where near as powerful as he should be and Jowan could use this to his advantage. He sprang back onto his feet and charged at the possessed man. He knocked the red eyed creature onto his back but was unprepared for the pure physical strength he was gifted with.

Invernus smacked Jowan across the face, sending him flying across the chamber and he landed next to an unconscious Irving. When the Blood Mage regained his bearings he saw Invernus moving towards him with a sword in one hand. His lips were twisted into a malicious grin as he stepped closer to his prey. Jowan cursed but he wasn't going to admit defeat just yet. His master had warned him that this could happen and he would have to resort to Plan B if it came to this.

The dark haired man grinned when he heard screaming from outside. The knights had arrived on time and now he could put the alternate plan in motion. Glancing down at Irving he quickly took hold of the older man. Chanting a forbidden spell he used the Blood Magic to reach out and sink his claws into Irving's mind. This was one of the reasons this magic was banned from use across Ferelden. It had the ability to take control of anyone's mind, from the lowliest elf to the most powerful mage. No one was immune to this lethal spell but they could fight back against it.

Jowan managed to complete the spell just as Invernus reached him and Irving awoke with a cry of agony. Jowan was standing directly before the possessed mage now and he knew he had to time this just right. Knowing he didn't have a lot of time Jowan stepped aside and forced Irving to lunge forward causing the sword Invernus was holding to pierce the man's chest.

"No!" the creature pulled the blade out quickly but it was too late. He had lunged forward to finish off the Blood Mage but the little bastard had moved at the last second and caused Irving to fall onto the sword.

"Murder!" Jowan screamed hysterically. "Cousland has become an Abomination! He has murdered the First Enchanter!"

"Break this Maker damned door down!" a man screamed from the other side of the chamber.

"You little shit!" Invernus growled. He was through playing nice. Lunging forward he grabbed hold of Jowan's throat and lifted the man clear off the floor. "After I'm through with you the Darkspawn will seem like angels of mercy!"

"Gahh!" Jowan clawed at the hand wrapped around his neck.

"Demon!" Cullen's voice rang out and Invernus cried out when something stabbed through his back. Looking down he saw a sword jutting out from his belly. "I knew it..."

"No!" Invernus gasped out as he dropped Jowan. "It was him! You must have seen him!"

"I was rendered unconscious by your power." Cullen sneered as he lowered his blade to the pale throat of the mage. "You've been waiting for this moment all your life. Now I can end your pathetic existence...and Aedan will be free."

"You stupid bastard..." Invernus spat out. He knew that look in the Templar's eyes, that look of unbridled lust. The man was a hypocrite, preaching about his hatred for mages but whenever he stole a glance at Aedan the man got that look in his eyes. "You think he'll be grateful for this?"

"How could anyone wish to exist with a demon inside them?" Cullen snarled. He glanced back when the door was finally broken down and the other knights came pouring in.

"Do you think he'll be grateful, fall to his knees and adore you?" Invernus laughed manically at that. "He loves me, all his life he has loved me in his own way. He doesn't have room for anyone else."

"Shut up!" Cullen backhanded him.

Jowan was standing behind the knights, his own lips twisted into a smirk. Once the host was taken to the dungeons pending his execution that was when he would strike. Now that Aedan's body was wounded Invernus would use all his power to keep him alive and heal the wound. The knights formed a circle around the injured man while Cullen was glaring down at him. Jowan had to use his magic fast to erase the last few minutes from Cullen's mind.

He couldn't let the man remember who truly attacked him and his mind was weak enough for manipulation. If he got Aedan as a reward then that was all that mattered. The knight would push for an exorcism to be carried out because Aedan still retained his human appearance and Cullen held a lot of leverage within the ranks of the knights. His obsession with the amber haired mage had been his undoing.

"By the Maker..." one knight breathed when he saw the corpse of Irving lying in a pool of blood nearby. "That thing needs to die now!"

"Not yet." Cullen glared at the man. "See to Gregior then take the demon to the dungeons. We'll attempt an exorcism."

"He is too far gone." Another knight interjected.

"Irving brought this on himself." Cullen sneered. "He should have taken his demon out of Aedan at the start. He has not yet reached a full Abomination status."

"Gregior still lives." Another knight sighed with relief. "We should let him decide the demon's fate."

"Demon...is that what you think of me?" Invernus whispered softly then he raised his blood red eyes and stared up at Cullen. "I'm much more than that. And I will never let you tale Aedan away from me!"

Before anyone could react Invernus channelled all his strength into his hands and slammed them into the floor. The stones began to shake and the Tower vibrated as the force of the earthquake spell tore through the chamber. The knights staggered but couldn't remain upright and they fell to the ground in a heap. Cullen also fell and Jowan was unable to keep his own balance. Gritting his teeth Invernus murmured gently to Aedan as he staggered towards the doorway.

He had to reach the nearest exit from this place but the only one he knew of was a window on the third floor. His body was aching and he hissed at the feel of hot blood seeping out from the wound in his stomach and back. Jowan would pay for this dearly. Aedan had called him a friend but not even he had seen this coming. The Blood Mage was strong but still not strong enough to take Invernus on even when the creature wasn't even at half strength.

All that mattered to Invernus was protecting Aedan and getting them both out of this Tower. He reached the chambers on the third floor and sighed with relief when he saw the window. It was thin and narrow with stained glass. The fall would kill a mortal but Invernus had some tricks up his sleeve even in this state. He could hear the knights yelling from the floor above and the sounds of their thunderous footsteps began to ring throughout the Tower. Because this was a Harrowing ceremony the third floor had been left empty as the rest of the mages had been brought to the first floor.

Invernus smashed the glass with his fist and peered out. He could see the lake clearly, his only escape route. Taking a deep breath Invernus climbed out of the window and used his hands to grip the stones. The magic flowed through his arms and legs, his fingers had elongated into talons so he could scale the walls easily enough. Soon he was climbing down the Tower as easily as if he were climbing a ladder.

It was taking all his strength to keep the magic restricted to these limbs and he cried out as his wound throbbed in pain. His eyes widened when an arrow shot past his head and he looked up to see a Templar firing arrows at him from the broken window. He was halfway down the Tower but one arrow would more than likely finish him. Aedan was beginning to weaken and he needed to get to someplace safe to channel his magic into the wound.

He clambered down the stone wall then, taking a deep breath, he let go of the wall and plummeted towards the lake.

* * *

_**The Dalish Camp**_

It had taken Duncan a little longer than he would have liked but he managed to track down the Dalish camp located at the northern edge of the Brecilian Forest. There had been reports of Darkspawn activity around the area and the Dalish had been fighting them off for a few weeks now. Duncan had arrived searching for any potential Grey Warden recruits but instead he found something else entirely.

There was one elf, a rogue, who had found ancient ruins within the forest and both he and his companion had gone in to investigate. By the time Duncan had found them the elf in question, Theron Mahariel, had been left unconscious outside the cave with the Taint in his veins. The elf was going to die and soon.

His friend Tamlen had been taken and was now lost to them. Theron was a stubborn elf and he was adamant about going back into the ruins to find Tamlen. Duncan couldn't talk him out of it so he followed and once he found the source of the Taint, an ancient mirror, they had destroyed the object in question but Tamlen had already been lost. The Grey Warden had hoped to recruit the Cousland boy but his family had suffered enough after giving him away so he did not press them.

Theron however had proven to be a skilled fighter and he was excellent at picking any lock he was presented with. Because he was Dalish he was filled with a bitterness towards humans that would not vanish simply because one of them saved his life. The Keeper of that clan had allowed Duncan to take Theron out of the forest if only to save his life.

Now he was on horseback next to the silent elf and they were on road leading back to Ostagar. Duncan knew that King Cailan would be there by now going over the plan of attack. He glanced to the sandy haired elf by his side. Theron was small even for an elf but he was formidable and his tongue was indeed acidic once he was angry enough. He had an intricate tattoo adorning his forehead and the bridge of his nose and his forest green eyes were sharp and constantly alert. He wielded dual daggers but carried a crossbow for long range attacks.

He was a skilled hunter within his camp and the way he had taken on the few Darkspawn within the ruins was proof enough of his fighting skills. Duncan knew there would be trouble once he brought an elf back to the camp for the Joining but if this was a Blight then the Wardens would need all the help they could get.

Theron, for his part, made it abundantly clear that he hated the humans and the only reason that he was coming along was because he didn't want to meet the Maker just yet. He was still angry over Tamlen but there was nothing Duncan could say that would ease the elf's pain. He wouldn't attempt to console the small fighter. Theron was quiet and he spent the journey reaching a book he had taken from the camp before his departure. After two days steady riding they reached Ostagar and Duncan took the elf along the King's Highway, a marble bridge connecting the ruins to the road.

Theron observed the place around him and he had to admit that he was impressed. He had never been outside the forest before and his adventurous nature made him curios about the world around him. He frowned when the Warden took him along the white bridge and they stopped when more shems came towards them. Theron crossed his arms and waited.

"And here I thought you would miss out on all the glory." A tall blond human smiled as he embraced Duncan. "It is good to see that you have returned for the battle my friend."

"Business at Highever had kept me away longer than I would have liked." Duncan admitted with a sad look to his eyes.

"I see that the Couslands did not allow their son to join you." The blond man sighed heavily. "We could have used him for this."

"True but they have been through enough grief." Duncan glanced at Theron. "This is Theron Mahariel, a Dalish elf from the Brecilian Forest. He will be joining our ranks."

"An elf you say?" the blond man sized Theron up. "Not exactly what I was expecting."

"And who might you be shem?" Theron sneered at the man.

"Hold your tongue." A man reached for his sword. "You are talking to King Cailan; show him the respect he deserves."

"Bite me shem." Theron snarled. He would bow to no human, king or Warden.

"Stop this now." Duncan stepped between them before a fight broke out. The human knight looked enraged at being talked back to by an elf but he obeyed and he sheathed his sword.

"Quite the feisty one isn't he?" Cailan smirked at the elf. The king glanced at the Grey Warden he considered a friend. "But I am glad that you are here. To end a Blight before it even begins will make us legends."

"So you think it's a Blight?" Theron narrowed his eyes. "You sound almost happy."

"Theron..." Duncan warned but the elf ignored him. The dark haired man sighed then turned to Cailan. "Your Highness, we need to make sure this battle will be ours. If Ostagar falls the southern regions will be next."

"But with my army and the Grey Wardens this day shall be ours for the taking. Now if you will excuse me Loghain wishes to talk about the strategy he has planned out. I shall see you there Duncan." Cailan nodded them left.

"That shem is an idiot." Theron scoffed. His forest green eyes glittered with that age old mistrust for the human race. "He talks like a boy playing with his toys."

"I'd keep those thoughts to yourself for the time being." Duncan motioned for Theron to follow him into the camp. "For the time being we need to go ahead with your Joining ritual. You will be accompanied by two other recruits. And try to keep your tongue in check when around the king."

"Maker above..." Theron muttered as he followed after the shem.

If the humans here were anything like that idiot Cailan then he should've let the Taint kill him.

* * *

here's the new chapter and things are heating up :)

when i played my game i made Theron a total bitch to any human i met so i'm keeping that attitude.

also a huge thank you to the reviewers and to answer a question from one of them I was influenced by Wynne's story and I wanted to expand a little more on that.

Coming up next Alistair arrives and the battle of Ostagar gets underway.


	3. Somebody Help Me

**Chapter Three**

**Somebody Help Me**

_**Lake Calenhad**_

_**Redcliffe Village**_

Bann Teagan was not having a good day.

He had received word from Anora that her husband had left for Ostagar and was adamant about going to war with the emerging Darkspawn in that region. Teagan was fond of Cailan but he sought out glory too hastily and going to fight against those vile monsters wasn't the greatest of ideas. Teagan had asked his brother Eamon for leave to go to Denerim and see what was going on with his own eyes. The people were getting restless and the unease had spread into Redcliffe.

But despite all that the people went on with their daily lives, unable to stop and think of the threat from the south. Teagan couldn't blame them for that. Eamon was also planning on going to Denerim to visit the queen and ask if he could offer any aid possible. His knights were ready to fight for him and their country should the need arise but Teagan hoped and prayed that it wouldn't come to this. He had finished breakfast and after talking to his young nephew Connor he had left the castle and ventured into the village.

Because Eamon was his brother Teagan was considered royalty in this region but he had no time for the politics and he was a soldier at heart. His brother was a diplomat to the core as was his wife Isolde. It had been Eamon's diplomatic skills that allowed his people to accept Isolde as their arlessa despite her Orlaisian blood. She had a slightly cold nature especially when it came to the young priest Alistair but she adored her husband and son and she was a skilled a politician as Eamon was.

Speaking of Alistair the priest was probably at the Chantry already getting ready to help the Revered Mother with the morning prayers. Alistair was a good man, a little rough around the edges but he could handle a sword and Teagan always managed to get cheered up whenever Alistair was around. The younger man had a quip ready for just such an occasion.

Not wishing to disturb the priest Teagan made his way down to the lake edge, the one peaceful place in Redcliffe that offered him a sense of calm. He loved gazing out across the ocean without anything to disturb him. The docks within Denerim didn't make good spots for sightseeing and the clean air around Lake Calenhad was too good to pass up. Teagan would be leaving tomorrow for the main city and he wanted to get some clean ocean air in before he departed.

Eamon would arrive a little later once he settled everything in Redcliffe. The Grey Warden called Duncan had stopped by a few weeks ago asking for aid against a coming Blight and the Earl had managed to spare his knights or as many as he could afford. Teagan was about to head back when he saw something just at the edge of the docks. Frowning he stepped forward until he reached the section of land that connected to the lake.

His eyes widened when he saw a hand stretching out from under the wooden dock. Moving quickly the dark haired man grabbed hold of the cold hand and pulled the person from out of the water. Teagan stared down at the pale face of a young man with red hair and blood coating his robes. Teagan recognized the robes from the mages that often came to Redcliffe whenever they were allowed out of the Tower. This man was a mage and it looked like he had been in a savage attack.

He didn't have a staff and when Teagan pulled back the torn cloth he saw the wound that looked like it had been made from a sword or dagger. Someone had tried to kill this man. Reaching into the pack he carried with him everywhere in case of an emergency he pulled out a red vial, a health poultice he had purchase yesterday and he forced the liquid down the man's throat.

It took a few moments for the potion to work when the man's eyes snapped open and Teagan stared into blood red orbs. Even the black irises were red. He gasped and spluttered out the water he had swallowed and he began flailing out of panic. Teagan managed to stop the thrashing but those red eyes didn't leave his face. He had never seen eyes that colour before but if this man was a mage then that could mean trouble. He had been attacked and left for dead but for what reason? There was something off about the mage but he didn't have time to move when a hand reached up and grabbed his wrist.

"H-Help...us..." the man whispered hoarsely. Teagan watched in surprised and shock as those red eyes vanished and soft wine coloured orbs replaced them.

"Teagan!" a familiar voice called from behind him. "Catching early sea breezes again?" Alistair jogged up to him.

"Alistair, I need help here!" the Bann called to his friend.

"What's wrong?" the blond man stopped next to his friend and stared down at the bloodied man in Teagan's grasp. "Holy Maker...he's a mess. Where did he come from?"

"He must have washed up here from the Tower perhaps. We need to get him help." Teagan slipped his arms under the man's legs.

"Wait a second, isn't he a mage?" Alistair pointed out but he followed after Teagan all the same.

"He asked for help. Should we turn him away?" the Bann shot back. They made it back to the Chantry and Alistair was already pulling out health poultices he kept on hand for any injured soldiers.

"Ahh, you're just a big softie." Alistair grinned at the older man. "But seriously Teagan is it safe to keep a mage here? What if he's left the Circle?"

"Then the Templars will find him with those blood vials they keep. You told me about them once, remember." Teagan answered as he entered the building and placed the injured man on a makeshift cot.

"It's a miracle he's still alive." Alistair murmured when he got a good look at the man. "It looks like he's been in the water for a while."

"Makes me wonder how he got out of the Tower and into the lake." Teagan commented as he helped Alistair strip away the blood soaked robe. "The wound is beginning to clot."

"I'll get some blankets." Alistair ran to the other side of the Chantry where the linens were stocked. How that man had suffered in the freezing water was beyond a miracle.

"Help us..." Teagan muttered when Alistair left. What had the man meant by that? Was there anyone mage out there who needed help? But those red eyes...they weren't human. They weren't even natural.

"You think this might help?" Alistair pulled the older man from his thoughts when he returned with a few blankets. "His skin is like ice." Alistair shivered slightly when he pressed his hand against the man's wound.

"Gahhh!" the man suddenly bolted upright and let out a horrific scream, his red eyes glowing. Alistair almost jumped right out of his skin at the wretched sound.

Teagan grasped the man's arms to steady him and try to help but instead he felt a hand closing around the back of his neck. The Bann tried to pull himself free and Alistair was prying the injured man's arm away from his friend. Alistair yelped when the injured man surged forward and knocked the two of them aside.

The man had managed to get off the cot and he staggered back to the door, his hand clutching his belly. He collapsed after a few feet and Teagan was back on his feet along with Alistair who ran into the storage chamber to get a sword. Despite being weakened the mage possessed considerable strength.

"We're not going to hurt you." Teagan held up his hands. "We brought you here, do you remember? You were at the docks."

"Teagan, be careful." Alistair warned the man.

"You...you helped us?" the red eyed man gasped out. "Saved us..."

"Us? Teagan, is there another one out there?" Alistair turned to his friend.

"Please...you have..." the man started coughing violently. "I am...running out of...strength..." he slumped against the wall.

"Who are you?" Alistair stepped forward cautiously. "Who did this to you?"

"Please!" the man lunged forward and grabbed Alistair's robe. "I'm...sorry but...please..."

Alistair didn't have time to react when he felt something akin to icy fingers digging into his skull. He could hear someone calling his name but he couldn't cry out for help. His shut his eyes against the agony searing through his mind then he could feel his body being pulled forward. Just when he thought that he would be trapped in this thick haze of pain Alistair let out a shout when his body collided with hard rock.

Moaning Alistair opened his eyes and struggled back onto his feet. The moment his vision cleared and the headache dissipated he took in the scenery before him. This place felt wrong to him, the air was thick and almost green in texture and there was a statue of a winged creature standing on the edge of the smooth rocky island he had landed on.

"I'm sorry about that." A voice said behind him.

"Ahh!" Alistair yelped when he saw a man practically naked and made of fire floating a few feet away. "Ok, why am I not waking up?"

"You're in the Fade." The man explained. "I brought you here. My name is Invernus and I don't have a lot of time to explain."

"What in the Maker's name is going on here?" Alistair demanded angrily. "I don't appreciate being pulled into this place without so much as an 'excuse me but may I kidnap you for a minute'?"

"Oh you're a scream." Invernus rolled his eyes. "I did what I did to save my host but my strength is all but depleted now. I need you to protect him."

"Your host? So are you a..." Alistair trailed off, his eyes widening in fear. "You're a demon."

"Not exactly." Invernus shook his head. "Look, think what you will of me but you have to save Aedan. If he dies so do I and quite frankly I happen to like living thank you very much."

"It's the cheese...I ate too much cheese last night. Teagan warned me." Alistair muttered to himself.

"Great, why did I have to pick the moron?" Invernus groaned painfully.

"Ah, right here you know." Alistair groused. He couldn't believe that this...person was a demon, an Abomination he had read about in the Chantry. He seemed like a funny person, easy to talk to...Maker he had to lay off the cheese.

"Aedan was framed by a Blood Mage and the Templars will be coming for him soon." Invernus glided over to Alistair. "I need you to hide him until we regain our strength."

"Oh sure and while I'm at it I can put on a dress and start dancing." Alistair glared at the fire demon.

"You don't have to like me moron but I need you to save Aedan." The creature's eyes softened when he said that name and Alistair turned in the direction Invernus was staring at.

"Invernus?" a voice asked. Alistair glanced in the direction of the voice and his eyes stopped on the young man before him.

He was a tall man with amber hair and eyes that reminded Alistair of the most expensive wine. He was wearing mage robes and the priest realized that this was the man Teagan had fished out of the water. He was staring at Alistair with a mix of fear and wonder but his fists were clenched at his sides as if he were ready for a battle. This must be Aedan that Invernus mentioned.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" Aedan narrowed his eyes.

"Bit of a long story with that one. But your friend here was in the middle of explaining it." Alistair pointed his thumb at the fire demon.

"Invernus, we can't trust outsiders." Aedan hissed angrily.

"It's not as if we have much of an option." The entity sighed heavily as he glided over to his host. "All that matters to me is protecting you."

"I know..." Aedan whispered. Taking a breath he approached Alistair. "I'm sorry you've been pulled into this. Just put us up for the night then we'll leave."

"Wait, what exactly are you?" Alistair waved his hands. "If you've from the Tower then the Templars will be coming for you."

"They are of no threat to me. But I need to get Aedan out of here." Invernus cut in. His sharp eyes softened as he took hold of Aedan's hand. "They're going to come for you Aedan. I can't protect you in the Tower anymore."

"What are you talking about?" the young mage asked with a frown marring his delicate features.

"Irving knew this would happen soon, it's the reason he wanted you to go through the Harrowing. He knew I would have to tell you the reason about the night of your birth." Invernus suddenly looked anxious.

"The night you bonded to me..." Aedan whispered when he grasped his chest and gasped with pain.

"I need to relinquish control." Invernus also looked like he was in pain. "Alistair please...you have to make sure the Templars don't find us!"

"Hey wait!" the priest reached out for the demon but met only air.

Alistair felt his body being pulled violently across the island he was on then darkness crossed his vision once more. Time stretched out for what seemed an eternity then he landed harshly into a stone floor and he heard a welcome voice calling his name.

"Alistair! Thank the Maker." Teagan helped his friend to his feet. "What happened to you?"

"It was those two...I saw two of them...in the Fade." Alistair groaned as his head began to pound. "Oh, now I'm going to have this for the next two days, I just know it."

"What are you talking about?" Teagan frowned.

"That mage, he shares his body with another being. But hearing them talk, they seemed like old friends. Aedan wasn't afraid of that demon, he called it Invernus; in fact he looked safe with him." Alistair summed up.

"If the mage is possessed then that is unlike anything I have ever heard before." Teagan murmured. "Did they say anything else?"

"Just to let them stay here for a night then they're moving on." Alistair replied. He knelt down next to the unconscious mage. "What should we do Teagan?"

"I trust your judgement Alistair and if they need help then we should offer it to them." The Bann answered. "Do you believe what Invernus told you?"

"There was something in his eyes...he might be lying but you didn't see how they acted around one another." The priest pointed out.

"Eamon needs to be told of this." Teagan sighed heavily. "Go to the castle and tell my brother I wish to speak to him here. Do not let Isolde know the reason."

"Easier said than done." Alistair scoffed but after putting the mage back onto the cot he did as he was told and left for the castle.

"Thank you..." a gentle whisper caught Teagan's ears. The dark haired man looked down in surprise into wine coloured eyes. "And...Invernus says...thanks..."

"You're welcome." Teagan said after a moment.

When the mage fell asleep again Teagan hoped that he was doing the right thing. But when the creature within this man pleaded with him for help those red eyes looked so sad and desperate. Teagan didn't know why but something told him to help this man. Now all he had to do was convince Eamon. Yeah right, he'd have better luck getting the Archdemon to put on a skirt and dance with Andraste.

As Teagan pondered on how to tell his brother about the injured mage an elven rogue, the only Grey Warden to survive Ostagar, made it to the small village of Lothering in the company of a shape shifter and a dog.

* * *

Coming up next Aedan recovers, Alistair and Teagan learn his side of the story and Theron encounters a strange group of travellers on the road. Also Jowan goes to Redcliffe to carry out his own plans.

Thanks so much for the reviews and hits I'm getting, you guys make my day.


	4. All Along The Watchtower

**Chapter Four**

**All Along The Watchtower **

_**The Dreamscape **_

_He could see it, the source of the land's pain and misery. It was the beast everyone was terrified of, the monster mother's said would come and eat naughty children if they misbehaved. It was gigantic, a demon of such strength and power and age. Theron could feel the last of his good emotions being sucked out as he stared at the Archdemon that was now perched atop what looked like a tower. Theron had never seen this place before but the tower was within a large city and it was screaming out commands to the army below._

_Theron felt his body being pulled through the darkness until he found himself standing on the tower top right next to the ancient god. But the Archdemon was not interested in him now. Instead it was growling and talking to a man with amber hair and red eyes. Theron shouted at the man to run but he wouldn't listen. Instead he smiled maliciously at the Archdemon as flames consumed his body and his raised his hands out to the beast. The Archdemon backed away as if frightened of this man and Theron could only stare in shock as something else emerged from the man's body. _

_It was another man, his body wreathed in flame and his green eyes shining as bright as beacons. Theron was aware of someone screaming two different names and when the elf turned to the source of the voices he saw a bloodied man with brown hair leaning heavily against a blond man who looked like he had been through hell. They were both screaming at the amber haired man and the fire creature._

_Theron had no idea why but when he saw the fire creature and the man approaching the Archdemon he began crying out for them not to attack the fallen god. _

_He didn't know why but he knew he needed to save them both._

* * *

"Ahh!" Theron yelled as he bolted upright on his sleeping bag.

"No what?" a harsh voice said. He recognized the voice that belonged to Morrigan. Fantastic, he just had to attract her attention.

"Theron, are you alright? It looked like you were having a bad dream." Leliana was kneeling next to him.

"I...I saw the Archdemon." Theron admitted softly. "I saw it and other people..."

He stopped and looked up into Leliana's warm concerned eyes. So much had happened since he had been taken to Ostagar thanks to Duncan. That bastard Loghain had betrayed the Wardens and his own king leaving them to be violently slaughtered upon the battlefield. He had gone to the top of the Tower of Ishal and lit the beacon as instructed but Loghain took his army off the battlefield.

Theron had thought he too had died on that tower when arrows pierced his armour. The woman Flemeth and her daughter Morrigan had saved his life and brought him into the Kocari Wilds. He didn't know why they had saved him but he wasn't complaining about it.

After he regained his strength Theron had been told by Flemeth to go and find aid in the battle against the Darkspawn. There was no doubt in her mind that a Blight was coming and he alone had to bring the elves, humans, mages and dwarves together to stop the monsters and their Archdemon. Theron couldn't understand how he ended up in this situation. Everything had happened so fast he couldn't stop and take a breath before he was being pushed onwards once more.

He had the old treaties in his possession, the ones stating that the races had to answer his calls for help and he was on his way to Redcliffe to see the Arl. Morrigan had told him that Arl Eamon was the most influential man in the region and he would help them form the beginning on the army. Why he agreed to take this harpy along was beyond him.

In the small town of Lothering he encountered a young woman named Leliana who defended him against some of Loghain's men. Theron had sent the man a message by beheading one of the soldiers who attacked him. Leliana had been adamant about coming along while Morrigan was less than pleased about it. Then again Theron didn't exactly listen to her when she started complaining about something. The reactions he got from the shemlocks in Lothering had only increased his disgust for the human race.

They assumed that he was a slave fit for buying and offered Morrigan gold for him. The last man who tried to buy him lived to regret it. Theron promptly crushed his balls with one hand. But despite his hatred for humans he had to go and talk to this Eamon and ask for help. He thought about running from all this but something was keeping him on this path. It could be the nightmares or the Taint he had been infected with during the Joining.

Whatever the reason Theron knew he couldn't just turn his back on Ferelden when a Blight was on the horizon. On the road to Lothering he also encountered the marabi hound he had helped to heal and the dog had followed him around since then. Theron kept the hound around for two reasons.

It could tear almost anything to shreds with its iron jaws and it pissed Morrigan off. That alone was enough entertainment for the elf. Now they were almost to Redcliffe and Theron had yet to think of how he could ask for help. It was humiliating enough that he was travelling with two humans.

"I'm fine..." he waved Leliana off when she still looked concerned for him.

"If you ever need to talk about it..." Leliana let the offer hang and Theron simply nodded.

"Thanks." Theron said a little gruffly but Leliana just gave him a sad smile before going back to her own tent.

Theron laid back down but his mind was consumed with images of that amber haired man and the other one covered in fire. He had never seen them before but he had a feeling that he had to help them somehow. But what where the chances that he would encounter them in Ferelden? The kingdom was a big place and unless the Maker had a sense of humour Theron wasn't going to find those men anytime soon.

With that thought he fell asleep and dreamed of eyes like fine wine and fire that was so gentle against his skin.

* * *

_**Redcliffe Village**_

Aedan Cousland was in the main hall of the castle admiring various paintings when the Earl and his brother came into the chamber along with Alistair. It was hard to believe that three days had passed already and Aedan was already back on his feet thanks in large part on Invernus and his constant healing support. The Templars had yet to come to the village and Aedan didn't know if he should be worried or relieved about this brief respite he was getting.

Sooner or later they would catch him with the blood they kept in a glass vial but Invernus was already making plans to leave the region soon. Since escaping from the Tower the entity had been agitated and anxious, something Aedan wasn't used to seeing with him. Invernus had promised to tell him the truth about the night of his possession but so far the entity had yet to divulge any information about the subject. For the past three days Aedan had found refuge with the ruler of this quaint little village and the man was willing to hear his side of events. He knew it took a lot of trust on their parts to believe the word of a man possessed by what they perceived to be a demon.

Eamon and Teagan were willing to listen to him but the other man Alistair still seemed more than a little hesitant about it. Aedan couldn't fault the man but Alistair was still civil to him so he wasn't complaining. The only person to object to his presence was Lady Isolde, the Arl's wife and she glared with contempt at the mage at any opportunity she could get. Aedan was used to this kind of behaviour so he let it slide, not even sparing her a passing glance at the best of times.

Her son Connor, however, was curious and wanted to know everything about the Mage's Tower and what it was like to live there. Isolde couldn't force her son to stop asking the questions but she did tell Eamon that she didn't trust Aedan. She would be much happier with him out of the castle sooner rather than later. Invernus was not back at full strength and he was currently slumbering in the confines of Aedan's mind.

"How are you feeling Aedan?" Eamon asked with a smile. The man was good hearted and Aedan found he liked his presence.

"Much better thanks to Invernus." The mage nodded. "But we need to be moving on soon."

"The Templar's haven't come to Redcliffe yet. You can still rest here if you want." Teagan suggested.

"Thanks for the offer." Aedan said. "But we need to go. Invernus is getting a little anxious."

"Yes, that was why I wanted to talk to you." Eamon spoke up. "I was curious about the creature that shares your body."

"What about him?" Aedan asked defensively.

"I'm curious as to how you needed up like this." Eamon held up his hands. "I mean no disrespect. From what I was told Invernus is very protective of you."

"He's always been with me." Aedan relented when he saw the truth in the older man's wise eyes. "Since the night of my birth, or at least that's what I was told."

"You've been together that long?" Alistair whistled.

"It's always been the two of us, even when my family left me there." Aedan scowled slightly when he thought of his family. "Invernus is my real family."

"And you are the child of Bryce Cousland." Teagan rubbed his chin. "We have known the family for years now. The only child I knew they had was Fergus."

"Irving, the First Enchanter at the Tower, told me that my father dropped me off with the mages then left." Aedan glanced into the warm glow of the fire. "Like I was a bag of laundry that needed cleaning."

"How could somebody do that to a baby?" Alistair muttered and there was dark anger in his words.

"From what I was told Invernus came through a hole in the Fade. He latched onto the closest body he could find which happened to be me." Aedan explained.

"And your family wanted to find a way to extract the demon from you." Teagan guessed. It seemed like the most logical conclusion.

"Yes but any spell used would result in my death." The mage answered with a shrug. "My parents left instructions that none of those spells were to be used."

"It sounds like they cared about your wellbeing." Alistair said. Aedan didn't say anything.

"Where are you going anyway?" Teagan asked.

"I've been talking to Invernus about this. He said something about finding a Grey Warden." Aedan stepped away from the fireplace. "He didn't say a lot but he needs a Grey Warden."

"Why would he need a Warden?" Teagan frowned slightly. A gasp came from Aedan and the three men looked at him to see his eyes turning red.

"Looks like I better explain this myself." Invernus had once again taken possession of his host. "Do you know where a base of operations is for the Grey Wardens?"

"I think they have a base in the Free Marches but the closest area would be Ostagar." Eamon answered. His face was grave when he mentioned that place. "The Darkspawn are advancing towards the ruins so it will be dangerous to travel there now."

"I can take care of myself." Invernus replied. "All I need is one Grey Warden. What's the quickest route to the ruins?"

"If you take the Imperial Highway to the east you'll find the town Lothering. Go south from there and you'll reach Ostagar." Eamon instructed him.

"Is there anything else I should know about?" Invernus asked.

"The Darkspawn are advancing from the south. They are the major threat from the Hinterlands and the Kocari Wilds right now." Teagan answered the spirit.

"Sounds like it'll be a long walk." Invernus muttered. If he could find just one Grey Warden then the plan would be put in motion. If he was lucky he might be able to find one on the road to Ostagar. "If I leave now then all the better."

"You're not getting talked out of this are you?" Alistair shook his head. "If you want to ask a Warden for help then you better seek out Duncan. He's the leader of the Wardens in this region."

"At he'll be at Ostagar?" Invernus walked towards the doorway. "Thanks again for all your help."

"What about the Templars? You might encounter them on the road." Teagan spoke up.

"I can defend myself and Aedan is no pushover, trust me on that." Invernus grinned.

"Wait!" Teagan stepped forward. "I'll come with you."

"What?" Alistair glanced at his friend. "But what about your meeting in Denerim? Anora won't appreciate you not turning up."

"But we have not heard anything from Ostagar in three days. Eamon, we need to know what is going on out there." Teagan turned to his brother. "What if something has happened to Cailan?"

"I must admit I am worried." Eamon sighed softly. "Alright, take Aedan to Ostagar and send me a report as soon as you find anything."

"Are you sure about this?" Aedan was back in control of his own body now. "I'm practically an outlaw now. It won't be good for you to be seen with me."

"This could benefit you. The people of Ferelden will see you as my companion, aid I have request from the Tower. It's the Templars we need to be wary of." Teagan said as he fixed his sword onto his back along with his shield bearing the Redcliffe crest.

"I'm coming to." Alistair suddenly said. Aedan stared at the blond man. "I need to deliver a message to the Revered Mother at Lothering so I can accompany you there."

"Then it's settled." Teagan nodded.

"Be careful Teagan, Alistair..." Eamon placed a hand on Aedan's shoulder. "I see that Invernus wishes to protect you and I hope you find what you seek."

"Thank you for all the help you've given me. It's been...different." Aedan surmised with a small smile.

"We had best leave now before darkness sets in." Teagan walked out of the door.

"Wait a second!" Alistair called. He was heading in the opposite direction towards the pantry. "At least let me get the cheese!"

Aedan cocked an eyebrow at the blond man who acted like a child most of the time but in a way that almost brought smiles to Aedan's face. He wasn't used to having people talk to him like he was a person instead of a demon possessed mage in need of extermination. This was a breath of fresh air and yet he didn't know what to do.

Once Alistair had grabbed the cheese he wanted Aedan followed him to the castle gates where Teagan had brought horses to the gates of the village. Invernus was wide awake now and his power was flowing into Aedan's limbs powering up his magic skills in case they got into a conflict on the road. In truth Aedan was terrified of this mission he had been given. He had never seen Ferelden aside from the books he studied.

But he trusted Invernus and the spirit was adamant that they find a Grey Warden. From what Invernus told him Aedan learned that there was something in a Warden's blood that gave them exceptional powers but for what purpose Invernus needed them Aedan had yet to find out. All he knew was that Invernus had been waiting for this moment for 25 years and Aedan would not let him down.

Invernus was his family, the only true friend he had. When he mounted the horse he followed closely behind Teagan and Alistair. But still it felt strange and his heart stung when he thought of what he had been driven from. Jowan had wanted to kill him and take Invernus' power for himself.

Whoever this master was that he mentioned Aedan doubted that this would be the last time they met Jowan. The Blood Mage had fooled the guards into thinking Aedan had murdered Irving.

Aedan kept his thoughts to himself as he travelled along the Highway towards the small town. Teagan mentioned that it would take a day of solid riding to reach Lothering maybe two if they were attacked and had to stop for a rest. Aedan wondered if it was a good idea to let them come along but he had a feeling that they were both too stubborn to just stay back.

Invernus was actually glad for the company causing Aedan to roll his eyes at his best friend. Invernus wanted someone else to talk to, he was sick of the mages and Templars he had been plagued with. Teagan and Alistair treated them both like actual people.

The mage followed the two men along the road while he wondered just what he would find along the way. And what exactly was Invernus thinking about if he needed a Grey Warden? Sooner or later he would find out the truth but until then he would help Invernus get what he needed.

* * *

Hi again readers.

I wanted to say that I never took Sten anywhere with me so he won't have a big part in my story. He might pop up soon but he won't be a party member. I replaced him with Teagan, that handsome gentleman...damn you BioWare for not letting him join us!

Anyway coming up next Theron finds out the Maker does indeed have a sense of humour while Jowan arrives in Redcliffe.

Stay tuned for the next part my lovelies.


	5. Honey To The Bee

**Chapter Five**

**Honey To The Bee**

_**Imperial Highway**_

After a day of hard riding Aedan and his new companions were almost to Lothering when they were attacked by a group of bandits. The group of men had tried to string a trap but Teagan was a well trained warrior of Redcliffe and he wasn't about to let bandits get the best of him. Alistair proved to be very skilled with a blade and shield while Aedan used his newly acquired staff to send his spells towards his enemies. He had bought the staff in Redcliffe when Teagan gave him a coin bag of sovereigns. It was a thin staff made if oak wood and was easy and light in his hands.

Invernus helped to power up his skills so the fight was over before it truly began. He was skilled at using ice and fire magic which proved to be a good combination of attacks. Once the bandits were defeated the trio got back on their steeds and continued on across the road. Teagan was worried after that fight. The knights who were stationed at Lothering should have been here to patrol the road into the town but their absence could mean a number of things.

They would have to traverse around Lake Calenhad and for a moment Aedan could see the Tower of the Mages in the distance, the place that had been his home all his life. He felt a strange mixture of joy and melancholy filling his heart. Despite the pain of living there it had still been his home. Abut along with that pain was also anger for Jowan and what he had done. A Blood Mage had gotten that far into the Circle without anyone being drawn to the dark spells he was using. Was the Circle truly blind or was Jowan that good a mage? No, that couldn't be it.

Jowan had always struggled with his spells, often coming to Aedan for help with controlling his magic. He had always been afraid of the Templars and what they would do if he ever lost control of his powers. What puzzled Aedan completely was the fact that Jowan was quiet and sometimes shifty. He never brought attention to himself and for him to actually pull this off was far too brilliant.

It was pretty obvious that something else was involved in all this, something far more powerful that Jowan ever could be. Invernus was also at a loss as to who was behind the attack but all that mattered to him now was finding a Grey Warden as soon as possible. After passing around the lake the group made it onto the road again and continued onwards. Most of the day passed without incident until they were about a quarter of the way to Lothering. Once they reached a small clearing Aedan could hear the sound of a battle nearby.

Teagan and Alistair dismounted their horses and grabbed the weaponry while Aedan ventured onwards into the clearing. He saw three people and a large hound battling what could only be described as monsters from a nightmare. The black armoured monsters were encircling their prey but Aedan was behind the nearest beasts granting him a clear path for his spell casting.

Alistair and Teagan were attacking from the sides while Aedan unleashed a vicious blizzard attack that propelled the beasts backwards into the trees. Aedan ran into the clearing in time to see the people he rescued stare at him in surprise. One was a woman wearing a revealing outfit that left nothing to the imagination. She was also carrying a staff and was using magic. Aedan had heard of mages who had gone rogue from the Circle.

The other woman was a red head carrying a bow and wearing leather armour. She was now aiming her arrows into the dying monster at her feet and she released it into the vile thing's skull. The man was a short sandy haired elf, his ears were clearly visible and he was carrying dual daggers. His forest green eyes narrowed when he saw who had arrived into the clearing then they widened in what could only be described as shock. Aedan frowned at the look on the elf's face.

"Are you alright?" Teagan approached the group.

"We're fine." The elf scowled sharply. "You didn't have to jump in like that."

"And here I thought chivalry was dead." The dark haired woman sighed dramatically.

"Do not mind them. Thank you for the help." The female archers smiled at them.

"You're welcome." Alistair nodded. "We were actually heading to Lothering."

"Lothering?" the elf raised an eyebrow. "You might as well turn back."

"What do you mean?" Aedan frowned.

"We came from that town. It's dead already, it's just waiting for the Darkspawn to finish it off." The elf replied flippantly.

"Lothering has fallen?" Teagan murmured as shock filtered into his heart. The Darkspawn had already reached Lothering. He felt ice course through his blood when he realized what this meant.

"How did the Darkspawn come this far?" Alistair voiced Teagan's thoughts.

"Ostagar was a massacre." The elf crossed his arms. "The Darkspawn managed to advance after they won that battle."

"How do you know that?" Teagan demanded quickly.

"I was there." The sandy haired elf answered. "Look, I'm glad you helped us out but we need to keep going."

"Wait!" Aedan stepped forward. "Are you a Grey Warden?"

"Who wants to know?" his hands were already gripping his blade hilts.

"I know this may sound insane but I need you to come with me." Aedan answered truthfully while Invernus groaned. Oh yes, this would surely convince the elf to join them.

"And I should do that why?" the elf narrowed his green eyes.

"Hmm, you make such an odd request." The dark haired woman stroked her chin. "Perhaps we should hear the man out. This could prove to be entertaining if nothing else."

"Before we agree to anything else how about some introductions?" the archer stepped forward. "My name is Leliana. This is Morrigan and that is Theron."

"Nice to meet you." Alistair smiled at them. Theron scowled at the proffered hand and Alistair withdrew it with a sheepish look on his face. "And suddenly I feel a lot colder."

"Eamon needs to be informed of this immediately." Teagan was already heading back to his horse. "If Cailan is dead a Landsmeet will have to be called."

"But we don't know if Cailan is dead." Alistair said but the elf stopped him.

"Everyone died at Ostagar. Your king, Duncan, the army, all gone because of that bastard Loghain." His eyes were ablaze with rage.

"Loghain? What did he do?" Teagan felt like he was going to be sick.

"As soon as he saw the beacon I lit he left the battlefield."Theron explained. His grip lessened on his blades but he was still in a defensive stance. "He left them all to die there. Morrigan saved my life when the Darkspawn attacked me."

"Don't make it sound anymore than it is." The witch scoffed. "My mother was good enough to save his skin. I happened to be roped into coming along on this little adventure."

"I can't believe Loghain has done this." Teagan shook his head. "He was always a hero to Ferelden. Why would he risk doing this during the coming of the Blight?"

"Who knows?" Theron sighed heavily. "We need to move on. Thanks again for the help."

"So what are you going to do?" Alistair asked. "If Loghain did what you said then Denerim will need to know about it. He can't get away with this."

"I have something more important to do than going to the city and convince the humans that their own golden boy is a traitor." Theron growled out. He turned to Leliana and Morrigan while the hound rubbed against his leg with affection. "Let's go."

"I need you to stay with me." Aedan called out quickly. "I know it sounds insane but Invernus wants you to come with us."

"What are you talking about?" Theron snarled at the mage. "If you don't get out of my way in five seconds I'll show your friends what the inside of a mage looks like."

"Testy much?" Alistair frowned harshly. "You don't have to get so defensive."

"Why do you need Theron's help?" Leliana decided to smooth over the rough waves that were being created.

"It's not so much me..." the mage trailed off unsure of how to answer the question without going too much away about Invernus.

_They'll find out eventually. Do this as an act of good faith, yes? _

"Ok..." Aedan whispered then he let the spirit take control of his body.

"Wait, this power...but it can't be." Morrigan shook her head. Not even Flemeth possessed this level of power. "Those eyes are so old...they have so much power."

"What are you?" Theron stared at the mage with blood red eyes. Those eyes didn't frighten the elf in the least, in fact to him they looked quite pretty.

"My name is Invernus. I don't have a lot of time so listen up Warden." The spirit crossed his arms. "I'll help you build this army but in return you must complete a task for me. It's nothing too difficult but it does require your unique...blood."

"Be on your guards. This is a Fade Spirit." Morrigan warned her companion.

"Why should I take the word of a Fade Spirit?" Theron challenged to which Invernus laughed.

"You can't but you need all the help you can get." Invernus reached out with one hand. "Here's what I'll do. Tale my hand and you'll have the strength to fight against your enemies."

"I don't need your help." Theron scowled.

"Stop being so pigheaded." Invernus snapped. "If this is a Blight then one Warden alone can't stop it. I can help even the playing field."

"Are you sure about this? He is a Fade Spirit." Leliana sounded unsure of the deal. "But he does have his own companions. I've never heard of a demon acting like this."

"And you're willing to listen to this thing?" Morrigan glared at Invernus. "This is foolhardy."

"Look either take my hand willing or I'll have to get a little rough and believe me you don't want to see me like that." Invernus narrowed his ruby eyes at the quiet elf.

Theron Mahariel didn't get far in life being stupid and impulsive but when he did act like that look where it got him. Tamlen had been taken by the Darkspawn and he ended up joining the Grey Wardens. Even if he did not want to admit it the spirit did have a valid point. He was only one Warden against a Blight, a junior member at that and even though he had the treaties in his possession the races might not even agree to help him.

Despite having Morrigan, Leliana and his hound along Theron knew that he needed more allies before he could even go to the races for help. The Dalish would answer the call but humans and dwarves would never take the word of an elf. Taking a breath he reached out and brushed his fingers against the mage's warm hand.

"What exactly do I need to do?" Theron sighed with finality.

"It's not the time for you to fulfil your end of the agreement. I'll grant you power but you need to stay with me until I call upon you to carry out the debt. It'll be a simple binding spell, nothing more." Before Theron could change his mind Invernus grabbed his hand.

"Is this such a good idea?" Alistair asked Teagan when the spirit used his power to begin the binding process with Theron.

"If what happened at Ostagar is true then we need all the help we can get." The Bann replied as he watched on while Invernus finished the spell.

"There, that didn't hurt a bit did it?" Invernus grinned when he released the elf's hand. He had let a sliver of his power pass into the Warden but in the process the elf was now bound to the spirit. In essence Theron's soul belonged to Invernus until he released it.

"Do you know what you have done?" Morrigan apparently knew what the Fade creature had done if her anger was anything to go by. "I thought the Grey Wardens were above making contracts with demons."

"Then what would you have me do?" Theron challenged her.

"You will regret making this deal so easily." The witch muttered darkly. "So shall we move on now?"

"If you're going back to Redcliffe then we'll come with you." Theron said.

"Eamon will listen to what you have no say, on that you have my word." Teagan promised them. He turned and glanced at the slowly darkening sky. During the winter months the nights came faster. "We may need to stop for the night."

"You sure about that?" Alistair gulped a little. Frankly he didn't exactly feel safe with the pissed off elf and the crazy looking witch lady.

"My head..." Aedan moaned when he was back in control of his own body.

"Are you alright. You don't look so good." Alistair placed a hand on Aedan's shoulder.

"I'm fine." The mage waved him off. "Let's get moving."

Theron watched the amber haired man mount his horse and follow after Teagan and Alistair. He had seen their faces in his dream the other night but he couldn't bring himself to telling them that. Morrigan was right about entering into this contract so easily but something told him to do it. He did need the help and here was a Fade Spirit offering it to him with a small price.

In all honesty Theron didn't see the problem in helping out the creature. He didn't exactly have anything in this world to keep him tied down. And his only real friend had died because of his actions. In a way this was a fair deal in his eyes. He didn't look at the others when he followed after the mage. Hopefully he could at least the Erl of Redcliffe that he needed to begin creating the army against the Blight.

Meanwhile Invernus retreated into Aedan's mind and he smiled. The Grey Warden was now bound to him and soon enough he could act on the debt owned him.

Soon enough he would finally be free.


	6. Bad Day

**Chapter Six**

**Bad Day**

_**Denerim**_

_**The Royal Palace**_

Loghain was not a happy man.

He had just received the message from the scouts he had sent to Lothering. Somehow that bastard elf had suffered Ostagar and was now on his way to the royal city. Everything had been proceeding according to plan before he had gotten this news. Loghain wasn't afraid of one single elf but he was worried about those treaties the Warden carried with him. As long as he held them no race could refuse to call to war when the Blight came to Ferelden. Loghain scoffed at the very notion.

It was Cailan's own arrogance that had made this a Blight but the Darkspawn were still within the Deep Roads and there had been no sighting on the Archdemon. Without the tainted god to lead them to the surface the Darkspawn would remain beneath the earth fighting against the dwarven forces. Once the elf Warden was dead then he could stop worrying about this situation and concentrate on how to make Ferelden independent again.

The other Grey Wardens in Orlais and the Free Marches would soon suffer the same fate if they tried to interfere. Loghain had made sure Cailan's message had never reached the other outposts before the battle at Ostagar. The general sighed heavily when he heard footsteps enter the throne room. His daughter was standing beside him, her brow furrowed as she too spun her own thoughts and schemes. Arl Howe stood at the entrance into the chamber and he had a look of triumph on his face while beside him stood a blond haired elf.

Loghain raised a dark eyebrow at the creature but if Howe had a reason for bringing him here then Loghain could hear him out. Howe had been to Highever recently to search for the weapon Loghian had wanted to lay hands upon. He had not been successful in its recovery. Bryce and his wife had defended their home but it did them little good although their son Fergus and his wife and child had not been at the castle during the attack.

Loghain was running out of patience with Howe and the search for the Ostagar survivors was taking too long. He needed extra help, the kind of help that only came from outside Denerim and her armies. At the behest of Howe the man now in charge of the kingdom had sent a request to the Antivan Crows for a mission to hunt down and bring back the head of the Grey Warden. It had been two weeks since the message had been sent and now Loghain had finally gotten a reply in the form of an assassin.

The blond elf was not what Loghian had been expecting but if this was the best the Crows had to offer then he would take it. The elf merely smirked at him but he said nothing while Howe delivered his report about the sighting of a red headed elf heading towards Redcliffe. Apparently the Warden had picked up a few friends on the way there which would make this even messier.

"So you're the best at what you do?" Loghian approached the assassin. "What's your name?"

"Zevran and the Crows send their regards." The blond answered with lowered eyes. "They were very intrigued with the target you wish dead."

"You better be able to kill the Warden or I'll send you back to your Crows in pieces." Loghian promised harshly.

"I do not want to cast doubt upon my skills so early on but if it is the Warden's head you want then it shall be delivered...but at a larger fee." The blond replied smoothly in an exotic accent that just promised mischief. "A Warden will be no easy target."

"Whatever price you ask for it shall be delivered but only after the Warden is dead." Loghain narrowed his dark eyes. "And I want it done quickly."

"If you have some information on the Warden then it shall make my task much easier." Zevran answered. "Do you at least have a name?"

"My men report that an elf named Theron Mahariel entered Lothering three weeks ago but the town is a ruin now." Loghian told the blond. "The last report I read stated that the elf was heading to Redcliffe."

"Ah, the realm of Arl Eamon." The assassin chuckled. "Once I have what you need the payment will be made."

"You have my word." Loghian nodded.

"Then the Warden is as good as dead." Zevran smirked at that. "With your leave I shall begin the hunt."

"Can we trust him?" Howe stood next to Loghian once the elf left. "He's an elf! Would he really kill one of his own kind?"

"He is an assassin first and an elf second. As long as Mahariel dies I don't care what happens." Loghain shook his head.

When it was confirmed that Mahariel was dead then he would rest easy. Until then he wondered just how far the Warden will go to avenge his fallen comrades. Revenge was a powerful motivator after all.

* * *

_**Redcliffe **_

The village of Redcliffe was unusually quiet by the time Teagan and Alistair returned there with the motley group they had picked up. Aedan was quiet for most of the journey no doubt in conversation with Invernus about their current situation. The Grey Warden was short tempered and quite harsh to humans but that was more than understandable especially because he was a Dalish Elf. Morrigan and Leliana did not talk to one another much, only exchanging icy glances while the mabari hound stayed beside his master.

Once they entered the wooden gates Teagan immediately knew that something was very wrong with his home town. It was far too quiet, he couldn't even hear birds or animals in the distance. Right now he needed to see Eamon and tell him what had transpired at Ostagar. Theron was the only living proof of Loghain's treachery against the deceased king but one Warden alone wouldn't make the people listen.

For his part Theron was thinking over the deal he had made with that strange human man sharing his body with a Fade Spirit of all things. Aedan wasn't an abomination, that much was clear, but Morrigan didn't trust anything he told them. Leliana was intrigued and a little frightened of the mage but Theron wonder

ed why the spirit would even want to help him out. Demons tried everything they could to enter the mortal world while the more benevolent entities remained in the Fade away from humans and elves. They didn't want to become involved with the sins of mortals but very rarely they did appear to a few lucky people. Theron followed after Teagan when the man dashed towards a pale looking human standing on a stone bridge. They exchanged words causing Teagan to look horrified then he quickly told the others what was going on.

Apparently after they left the village a man came and offered his services to the Arl and his wife. No one knew his name but the day after he arrived the Arl fell sick and the castle became impassable. Things were coming out at night and attacking the villagers, murdering anyone they found.

The majority were trapped in the Chantry and the knights were doing all they could to protect them. Teagan and Alistair both ran down into the village with Aedan close on their heels. Morrigan bemoaned the fact that they would have to help some witless people while Leliana suggested seeing what the situation was in the village.

Theron didn't have time for this but he did need the Arl's help. Frowning angrily he followed after the humans and down a pathway into the main square of the village. Several men were practicing their archery skills while others used swords for combat. Teagan and Alistair entered the Chantry along with a worried looking Aedan.

"Tell me the situation." Teagan demanded when he approached Ser Perth. The knight was doing his best to keep the situation under control.

"It's a nightmare Teagan." The man rubbed his pale face. "Unholy things come out of the castle at night. So many have died."

"How did this happen?" Alistair asked quickly. "We were told a man came to the village."

"Yes, I met with him once. He was here to help the Arlessa with a personal problem but he also mentioned Aedan." Perth glanced at the surprised man.

"Me?" Aedan frowned. Suddenly a terrible thought entered his mind. "What did this man look like?"

"About your height, he had black hair and dark eyes...but there was something off about him." Perth murmured as he thought about it. "He didn't say his name but there was something just cold about him. He wanted to see Aedan the Prince whatever he meant by that."

"Jowan..." Aedan whispered the name with barely contained rage.

"You know the man behind all this?" Teagan turned to the mage.

"He was the one who tried to kill me in the Tower. Jowan is a Blood Mage." Aedan explained.

"Maker's breath..." Alistair closed his eyes out of pain and fear. He had read about Blood Magic and the horror it could unleash.

"Blood magic? This just gets better." Theron crossed his arms. "Has anyone tried getting into the castle?"

"We can't get near it." Perth admitted. "I've already lost many men trying to get to the gate but its shut from the inside."

"Do you intend to help them?" Morrigan didn't sound happy.

"We cannot leave them like this." Leliana sounded appalled. "They are dying and they need help."

"I'll go talk to Murdock, see if he needs help." Alistair left the Chantry.

"Teagan, if we can break their lines then we have a chance." Perth told the older man.

"So if you push back the creatures we can access the castle." Theron thought it over. "Then we have work to do."

"Oh and shall we rescue stray kittens as well?" Morrigan fake cheered.

"One more comment Morrigan, I dare you..." Theron let the threat hang in the air.

_We need to get into the castle. _Invernus' voice echoed in Aedan's boggled mind. _We cannot afford to linger here Aedan. _

"What do you mean?" the mage whispered to his friend.

_The Blight is coming which means we need to find the other temples. Aedan, there's something else you are capable of, a magic skill not seen for centuries in Thedas. Once Eamon is safe we need to go and find the others._

"Other what?" the mage questioned.

_The three spirits. Compassion, Justice and Fortitude are needed to end this Blight before it can begin. Hurry Aedan, I'll explain everything later._

"Aedan, come with me. We'll need your magic to last the night." Teagan called to him.

"Understood." Aedan replied. Once he entered the castle he would find that bastard Jowan and make him pay.

* * *

_**Redcliffe – Nightfall**_

It was like walking into a nightmare.

Teagan had only been gone for a week at the most but how could his home have fallen so quickly? Eamon was a strong man who would fight to his last breath for his people but whatever this Jowan did to him had rendered him completely invalid. Aedan had explained about his thoughts of the mystery man who came to the village. The fact that he was a Blood Mage only made things worse. Alistair had managed to talk to blacksmith Owen into making armour and weapons while Theron and his companions helped to strengthen the village's defences.

Soon enough night fell across the quiet fishing village and Teagan prayed to the Maker that they would live through the battle ahead. For a while nothing happened then green mist began to seep from the hill where the castle had been built. Teagan could make out firelight within the mist and then the sound of marching could be heard distinctly.

Theron was with Aedan, Alistair and Leliana on the pathway leading to the castle gates while Morrigan and the dog were defending the Chantry along with Teagan and Perth. For his part Alistair had never been in a lot of fights and he couldn't help but feel ice cold fear grip his heart.

He glanced at Aedan and offered him a watery smile, trying his bets to look ready for the fight ahead. The mage simply nodded then smiled a soft gentle smile that told Alistair he would be fine. Somehow the honey haired man believed him and he felt his burden growing a little lighter. Leliana had doused her arrows with oil and lit them up in time for the beasts to came running down the pathway. They could only be described as walking dead, horrific skeletons wearing suits of rusted armour and smelling of rancid meat.

Leliana immediately lit the oil that had been set up and the pathway ignited into flames that consumed the first wave of the attack. Aedan used his magic from a safe distance while Alistair fought alongside Theron when the monsters broke free from the fire. The red headed elf unsheathed his daggers and sliced through the skeletons with effective ease and precision. He had seen things like this when he lost Tamlen within the ancient ruins near their clan camp.

Leliana stood alongside Aedan as she delivered volleys of arrows at her targets. Alistair managed to stand his ground against the onslaught. Aedan used his healing abilities to keep the men and women alive even as another wave attacked them. Invernus could feel something evil emanating from the castle, something that held great power and was likely controlling the dead. He wouldn't be able to know for sure unless he got into the castle and confronted the demon.

Finally the creatures stopped coming down from the castle leaving the bloodied and exhausted group standing alone on the blood soaked hill. Aedan was healing as best he could while Alistair used some health poultices he always carried with him. Theron was catching his breath when a soldier came running up from the main square of the village and began pleading for help. Despite their wounds the group ran after the soldier where Teagan, Morrigan and Fenrir were trying to hold the line against the skeletons.

They were coming from the lake, swarming up from the murky water causing Alistair, Leliana and Aedan to run to the shore and try to halt their advance. Morrigan used her blizzard spells to freeze the beasts in their tracks, giving the soldiers more time to destroy them with a single blow. Aedan could feel his strength beginning to waver causing Invernus to become restless within the confines of his mind.

Unable to control the spirit within him any longer Aedan allowed Invernus to be unleashed and the entity used his own brand of magic to destroy the monsters coming from the lake. Theron watched with wide eyes as the possessed man decimated the skeletons around him with a wave of pure white hot flame. Even Morrigan looked surprised at the level of power this single mage could wield. Finally the attacks stopped and an eerie silence descended across the village.

The green mist lingered for a few more moments until it vanished into thin air. No one dared to move until Teagan went into the Chantry to see if everyone was still safe. So many soldiers and even Murdock had died in the conflict but they had saved Redcliffe.

"That was just...unsettling." Alistair whispered with barely suppressed fright. How he survived that battle was beyond him. "Is it over now?"

"Yeah..." Aedan nodded when the silence was no longer broken by the noise of shambling feet. "It's over for the moment."

"A demon summoned them to life. The level of magic required for that kind of spell is immense." Morrigan surmised.

"Then we need to get into the castle." Theron spoke up when he cleaned the blood from his daggers.

"Let's wait until daybreak." Aedan suggested. "We're in no condition to take on a demon if that is what is summoning the creatures."

"Not to mention the Blood Mage." Leliana murmured.

"Aedan, why is this happening?" Alistair walked up to the mage. "I mean how could this happen so quickly?"

"This is how magic works Alistair." The red head sighed heavily. "If used correctly and with patience it can have devastating effects. This is why Templars exist."

"I guess I can understand that." Alistair admitted. Despite what happened here he still trusted Aedan, he liked the man. Aedan was doing what he could to protect this village. "When you go to the castle I'm coming with you."

"Alistair, it might get dangerous in there..." Aedan shook his head.

"I fought against those things." The priest pointed out. "And I want to know who's behind this. I want to know why someone would attack Redcliffe like this."

"I..." the mage tried to protest but Alistair did have a point. This was his home, his family under attack and he had the right to know the reasons why. "Ok, you can come with us."

"Thank you." Alistair smiled at him.

"Are you done?" Theron cocked an eyebrow at them. "We have a demon to kill."

"Could you try being a little bit nicer?" Alistair suggested with a pout.

"No." With that Theron walked into the Chantry to speak about entering the castle.

"He's like that with everything." Leliana smiled sheepishly.

"Or maybe he just hates you in particular." Morrigan followed the Warden.

"And suddenly I feel so very cold." Alistair groaned.

Aedan offered him a comforting grin then went after the Grey Warden to work out a plan of attack on the castle. This would likely be their only chance at getting to the source of the problem and Aedan had to know what Jowan was doing here. He had to know why Jowan tried to kill him and take Invernus.

_Be careful Aedan, that Blood Mage is powerful. _

"I need to talk to him Jowan." Aedan answered firmly. "I want to know why he wanted to take you."

_I understand. But we don't have a lot of time Aedan. Once we see Eamon we have to take the Warden and leave._

"Leave to where? Invernus, what's going on?" Aedan demanded. Ever since the Harrowing the entity had become restless and uneasy.

_Theron needs to make the army to fight the Darkspawn correct? Among each of the races there is a temple kept secret among their places of power. We find the temple then you can call the spirit bound there. You can contain spirits within your own body Aedan that is why I can co-exist with you._

"So I have to stick with Theron from now on?" Aedan winced at the thought of accompanying the harsh elf. "This isn't going to be pleasant."

* * *

So I've finally gotten off my ass and written another chapter.

I was stumped as to where the direction of this story should go but I was hit with immense inspiration and I know exactly where to take it now.

This was also my first time writing a battle scene in quite a while so tell me what you think.

Coming up next Aedan confronts Jowan and Connor while Invernus tries to save a boy's innocent soul. And what will Zevran think of the fiery elf Warden he was sent to kill?

Tune in soon guys :)

Much love from glass!!!


	7. All The Things She Said

**Chapter Seven**

**All The Things She Said**

_**Redcliffe Castle**_

As a rule Theron didn't trust humans.

They enslaved his species, treated him like dirt on their boots and then expected him to do something because he was a Grey Warden now. If he had his way the Darkspawn were welcome to them but he made a promise to Duncan at Ostagar and he was going to see it through. Duncan was the only human to treat him like an equal even before the Joining ritual.

Although defending a human village from an army of undead wasn't exactly what Theron had pictured and now it was very likely that Teagan was walking into a trap by the Arlessa. She had arrived into the village with a single guard and begged the Bann to come back with her to the castle to protect her husband and child. Theron had always been good at spotting a lie and Isolde was lying through her teeth whenever she mentioned her son Connor.

The woman refused to listen to the Warden which was no surprise and eventually it was decided that Teagan would go back to the castle. Before he left he gave a ring to Theron with the instructions to use it to access the dungeons leading into the castle courtyard. Aedan wouldn't be left behind and another would Alistair so that left Theron little choice in the matter. Morrigan didn't want to waste anymore time helping out people who were stupid enough to get involved with undead creatures and demonic activity.

Leliana volunteered to come along with Theron into the dungeons and as soon as he bought some more potions and supplies the group made their way towards the old mill situated on the hill overlooking Lake Calenhad. Once inside the mill Theron used the signet ring on the trapdoor and climbed down into the dungeons.

"It reeks down here." Alistair coughed as the smell of rotting flesh assaulted his nostrils.

"There's something else down here." Theron drew his daggers out. "Watch your step."

"I can hear someone." Leliana stepped forward towards the doorway, her bow drawn up and ready to fire. "Ahh, the smell is worse here."

"We're doing no good standing here." Theron approached the licked door and kicked it open. He saw a long passageway lined with cells.

"Move!" Aedan commanded when he saw a group of shambling corpses stumbling through the passageway. Aedan tossed a well placed fireball into the group and they ignited sending pieces of burning flesh in every direction.

"Note to self, bring a towel next time." Alistair groaned as he wiped off some skin from his clothing.

Aedan smirked at the other man's discomfort while Theron moved to the other side of the passageway. He navigated the group through another section of the dungeon which also had roaming corpses. They were slow and already falling apart so it wasn't hard to defeat them and Leliana slipped past to run up the steps into the castle. Their plan was to reach the courtyard and let Teagan's men into the castle to help fight against whatever threat existed against the Arl and his family. Aedan felt an unnatural chill pass through his body when he stepped onto the main floor of the castle. Invernus could now sense the presence of a powerful demon within the castle but it was nothing he couldn't handle. It was just a matter of reaching it in one piece.

The hallways were eerily quiet but Theron could practically taste the malevolence in the air. Thanks to the Taint in his blood the elf could feel whenever something evil or just plain wrong was near him. He had never encountered demons before but he fought more than enough Darkspawn to be prepared for whatever was creating these corpses. The party managed to make it to the main hall when they were attacked by what could only be demons. They looked like large beasts wrapped in black smoke with red eyes and numerous teeth.

Theron countered three in total and Aedan immediately attacked them by channelling Invernus. The entity was once more in control as his host's eyes turned blood red and his magic levels spiked to immense levels. Theron noticed how the monsters backed away from Invernus but that didn't save them. He unleashed a powerful wave of ice to the trio and froze them in place.

"Such power..." Leliana breathed out as Invernus finished them off with a well placed earth attack shattering them completely. "I have heard of abilities often used by the mages of the Tevinter Imperium but never on this scale."

"Will you be in control now Invernus?" Theron approached the entity.

"Aedan is more than a match for the demon but we don't have time for side trips. I'll handle the threat myself." Invernus nodded. More than that he wanted to keep Aedan safe from harm as best he could.

"How long can you maintain control of the host?" Alistair asked curiously.

"I don't plan on testing his limits." Invernus replied with fire in those red eyes. "He is still human and can be hurt with my level of power."

"Then let's get this over with." Theron motioned for them to follow him out of the hall.

"I can sense the demon nearby...it's on this floor." Invernus sniffed the air. "Go get the knights so they can secure the rest of the castle. I'll handle this."

"But what if it's a trap?" Alistair spoke up. He didn't want to just let his friend walk into a trap with a demon waiting for him.

"We'll both be fine Alistair; I won't let anything happen to Aedan." Invernus smiled at him. "Once the knights come in then you can join me. If this demon is after Eamon then we'll find it in the main hall perhaps, the seat of power here."

"We're on it." Theron and Leliana made their way to the entrance while Alistair looked torn.

"I'm going with you." He made up his mind. "I need to see if Teagan and Eamon are ok. And Connor is like a little brother to me."

"This is a creature from the Fade; this won't be a simple fight." Invernus warned. He didn't want to worry about Alistair in there.

"Look I can take care of myself. I'm coming with you Invernus." Alistair was remarkably stubborn with he wanted to be.

"Alright...but be careful." The entity sighed out. With Alistair in tow then made their way to the main hall of the castle.

"Leliana, pull that lever now!" Theron called to the archer once they entered the courtyard. As soon as they stepped out of the castle they saw numerous skeletal warriors waiting for them.

"Done!" Leliana's fast reflexes allowed her to reach the gate and she pulled the lever down and the knights came charging into the courtyard.

Theron attacked the archers lining the stone walkway around the castle entrance while Leliana used her ballads to aid the men and women in combat against their enemy. Theron slashed his way through the skeletons and then he saw a large human shaped beast wielding a thick black sword. Leliana was already attacking it but its attention was fixed on the Grey Warden.

Theron grasped his bloodied daggers then lunged at his opponent. The black sword came down hard but Theron managed to parry the blow but not without feeling like his arms had turned into jelly. Leliana kept attacking the monster while the knights cleaned up the courtyard. Theron ducked when the sword came down again but he managed to drive his dagger up into the belly of the monster.

Thick blood spurted out from the wound and Theron moved quickly to bring up his other dagger and slash it with immense force across the beast's head. He neatly severed the head from the torso in one clean stroke. Only laboured breathing could be heard now once all the undead were destroyed. Theron didn't waste any time running back into the castle with Leliana at his heels.

If Invernus could destroy this threat then Theron could try and ask Eamon for his help against the Blight. Despite his initial hatred and distrust of humans Theron could see that Alistair, Aedan and Teagan at least were trying to do the right thing for their home. As a Grey Warden the elf had to help his potential allies. Becoming more involved in human affairs was really something he could do without.

* * *

_**Castle Redcliffe**_

_**The Main Hall**_

It wasn't hard to find the hall where the demon had taken up its seat of power. Guards lined the walls and at the far end stood a sombre looking Isolde and a young boy at her side. Invernus recognized the boy as Connor but there was something very wrong with him. The aura of corruption within his soul was thick but there was a small spark on innocence left in there. Invernus sighed unhappily at watching the poor child's possession. Alistair was stunned at watching Connor as the child laughed manically while Teagan danced around like a fool. The man's mind had been taken and twisted like the others in the room except for Isolde. The woman was quite lucid if her look of frozen horror was telling Invernus anything.

"Demon..." Invernus stepped forward. He wouldn't entertain this thing anymore than it already was. Even if it possessed a boy Invernus wouldn't go easy on it.

"Who is this mother?" the boy's voice was warped twisted to match the thing living inside him. "Are these the ones who ruined my fun?"

"Y-Yes Connor." She stammered fearfully. She couldn't even look at her child.

"Then he shall pay for this defiance!" the demon shouted. "I will not let it ruin my fun!"

"Fun!" Teagan waved his arms like a child. His eyes were glassy and his movements sluggish.

"Shut up uncle!" the demon yelled. He slapped the man harshly across the face then he turned to Invernus. "I demand answers from you now."

"Your time is up demon. Leave the boy peacefully or I'll rip you from his soul myself." Invernus crossed his arms. "And believe me you don't want that."

"M-Mother..." Connor whimpered as he looked at the woman beside him. "Don't let the bad men hurt me!

"Wait!" Isolde held up her hands in plight. "Don't hurt my son! He doesn't know what he is doing."

"Open your eyes woman or are you blind as well as brain dead?" Invernus snarled at the pale woman. "He is possessed so Connor is still in there somewhere. I'm going to get him back."

"You cannot hope to stop me. I have everything I desire now. Father is on his deathbed and I have the throne. I can do what I want!" the demon laughed again causing Invernus' temper to finally snap.

"Put a cork in it brat!" Invernus thundered causing everyone in the room to cower. "Do you even know who I am?"

"You are nothing." The possessed boy hissed out.

"I am Invernus, lord of the Fade and the nastiest bastard you're ever going to meet if you piss me off. Now let the boy go." Invernus approached the now terrified demon.

"No! Invernus...you can't be here!" the demon backed away. "You were destroyed! We all felt it in the Fade."

"I found a way out right into this man." Invernus replied.

"Then we are exactly the same." The demon smirked at that.

"We are nothing alike demon. Aedan retains his own mind, his own personality and feelings. He is precious to me." Invernus reached out and grabbed the boy. "Now let the boy go, I won't ask again."

"Connor!" Isolde screamed. She tried to attack Invernus but Alistair reached out and pulled her back. "Let me go you worthless bastard!" she clawed at him violently. "He'll kill my son!"

"Connor won't be harmed Isolde." Alistair smacked her hands away. "Not unless I use my gift."

"Y-You're..." Isolde stopped struggling and stared at him.

Before she could say anything else Alistair let her go and approached a struggling Connor. The demon was about to command Teagan and his men to attack when Alistair reached out and grasped the boy's hands. Invernus watched in shock when Alistair started screaming along with Connor as a surge of energy began to flow from Alistair and into the writhing boy. When the Chantry priest let him go he collapsed to the ground unconscious leaving Connor gasping for breath. His eyes widened when he took in his surroundings then his face lit up in a bright smile when he saw his mother.

"Mother!" the boy squealed in delight.

"C-Connor?" she gasped out as she fearfully reached out for him. "Is it you Connor?"

"Are you alright mother? You look very pale." Connor frowned as he pressed his hands to her cold face.

"Oh Connor!" she cried out joyfully.

"Alistair," Invernus knelt down next to him. "Isolde, what happened to him? What did he do to Connor?"

"Alistair...he is different from other people. It is the reason Eamon kept him in Redcliffe." Isolde held onto her child. "Alistair is an Empath."

"Empath..." Invernus whispered in shock. He knew of Empaths and the curse they carried with their gift. They could take on the pain of others, allowing their own bodies to be inflicted with great agony so that the initial victim would be spared.

"It's true." Teagan spoke up solemnly. Once Connor had been released the man had regained his own mind. "He's had the gift all his life."

"Teagan." Theron called as he entered the room. "The knights are here. What's going on?"

"I need to enter the Fade." Invernus turned to the Grey Warden. "I need to make sure Alistair is safe and to see if the demon is gone."

"Is the Arl safe?" Theron turned to Isolde.

"By the Maker." She gasped when she realised that her husband was still in danger from the demon. "I need to see him. The demon claimed that it was keeping him alive but I..."

"Isolde, stay with Connor. I'll see to my brother." Teagan answered.

"I'm going in." Invernus lifted Alistair and made his way to the sleeping chambers of the castle. "He'll need to be comfortable for this."

"What happened to him?" Theron frowned at the blond man.

"Have you ever heard of Empaths?" Invernus asked once they reached an empty room.

"Only from the books the Keeper had. They can take the pain and maladies of others and put their own bodies through the process. But Empaths died out centuries ago. Their own power was a curse, one that always led to an early death." Theron explained while Leliana paled in shock.

"Then will Alistair die?" she turned to the entity.

"I just saw him kill a high level demon outside the Fade." Invernus answered as he placed his hand on Alistair's sweaty brow. "It's nothing short of a miracle he's still alive."

"Are you sure about this?" Leliana didn't look convinced.

"I'll be fine." Invernus answered with firmness. "I have to make sure he's fine. And I want some answers."

Theron and Leliana didn't say anything else as Invernus used his powers to take both himself and Aedan into the Fade to find Alistair.

* * *

_**The Fade**_

Once they were asleep Aedan glanced at his best friend and his look demanded answers. Invernus had always been able to sense magical beings, spirits and demons but he hadn't been able to sense any kind of signature from Alistair. If he had been able to hide his gift then it would explain why he hadn't been taken to the Circle for training or exploitation.

Aedan shuddered to think what the Templars would have done to Alistair once they figured out he was an Empath. Even the mages would try to experiment on him, an actual living Empath. Alistair didn't deserve that, to be treated like a freak and used as a source of pain relief. Aedan watched as Invernus glided over to where Alistair was waiting for them.

"You guys didn't take long." Alistair was sitting on a slab of rock on one of the many floating islands within this dream realm. "I had a feeling you'd come after me."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Aedan got to the point. "You could've been killed taking on that demon."

"I had no choice. I couldn't let Connor suffer like that, not when I could do something for him." The priest sighed heavily. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"How many times have you used your ability?" Invernus glided so that he was next to the man.

"To be honest I've hardly used it. Teagan and Eamon would never let me." Alistair replied sadly. "They were afraid of the effects."

"They have good reason to be afraid." Invernus said. "There hasn't been an Empath in Thedas since before the time of the Archdemon."

"Can you wake up Alistair? Connor is safe but Eamon could still be in danger." Aedan asked quickly. The priest looked pained for a moment but he nodded and got off the slab.

"I...I didn't want you to treat me any differently." Alistair admitted quietly. "Aside from Teagan you're the first real friend I've made. I know it sounds stupid but I didn't want to jeopardize that."

"No, I can understand about keeping your own gift a secret Alistair." Aedan gave the man a reassuring smile. "But I'm glad you told me."

"Me too." Alistair looked like a weight had been lifted from him. "My body should be well enough for me to return to it."

"So you came to the Fade on purpose?" Aedan asked with surprise.

"When I absorb the pain of others my own body needs time to heal. To prevent my mind from fracturing I enter the Fade." Alistair explained.

"We can discuss this later. Right now Teagan needs us." Invernus broke in.

"You're right." Alistair and Aedan stood on either side of the entity. "Listen; about my power...I want to go with the Grey Warden."

"Seriously?" Aedan stared at his friend.

"After seeing how easily Redcliffe could be attacked I don't want to wait around for the Darkspawn to come. Theron told us the south is falling to them, how many villages like this one have fallen to them already?" Alistair let out a breath.

"I know how you feel." Aedan admitted. "When this is over let's talk to Theron."

"Thank you...I mean it." Alistair smiled brightly. "And now that the embarrassing moment is over let's move on shall we?"

Invernus watched the exchange with interest before taking them back to the living world. He could only hope that Eamon was still alive.

* * *

So sorry about the lack of Zevran in this but I wanted to finish up Redcliffe first.

But our favourite blond elf will be in the next chapter when the party travel to Denerim after the Urn of Sacred Ashes.

As for the long wait I got Mass Effect 2 and it is consuming my life!

Best Shepard line so far... "Tell me what I want to know or I'll cut your balls off and sell them to a krogan." Classic!

Till next time my lovelies.

Much love from glass!!!


End file.
